


Mystic Messenger-Phantom of the Opera

by mysmes707



Series: Mystic Messenger Musicals [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmes707/pseuds/mysmes707
Summary: Pretty much Phantom of the Opera just with Mystic Messenger charactersThis will be a lot like my Heathers one





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Phantom- Saeran Choi  
> Christine- MC  
> Raoul- Jumin Han  
> Carlotta- Echo Girl (Kyungjoo)  
> Firmin/Andre (yeah they're one person in this)- Chairman Han  
> Madame Jiry- Glam Choi  
> Piangi- Zen  
> Meg- Jaehee

It was an old auditorium. Dust and cobwebs hung from every corner, and all the items that had once decorated the place were boxed up and labeled. A group of people, all at least fifty years old, stood around a small platform, where an auctioneer stood, holding a dusty, ripped poster.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house’s production of “Hannibal” by Chalumeau. Do I have ten francs?"

No one moved or spoke. The a certain older gentleman glanced around. " Five then. Five I am bid. Six, six, do I see seven? Seven. Against  you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold …to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you very much."

The older gentlemen took the poster, and smiled. She wasn't on it, of course, but her memory was still with it. The next item was nothing of interest to him, until...

"Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box in the  shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the  cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

His head immediately perked up. Was that truly it? The item she had thought of with so much love? The porter opened the box, and a light, beautiful song echoed softly in the large space. 

"May I commence twenty francs?" Once again, no one moved. The prince seemed to high. "Fifteen, then?" The gentleman spoke forward immediately. That price was enough. "Twenty?"

Another gentleman came forward.

"Twenty five." A much older woman, bound to a wheelchair spoke quietly. He could feel a familiar sense of her, but he couldn't think of it.

"Twenty five on my left. Thirty?" He came forward once again. "Selling at thirtyfrancs, then. Thirty once, thirty twice… Sold for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you once again, sir."

He was handed the small box, and he held it carefully, studying it. "It is indeed a collector's piece. She spoke quite fondly of you. You even still play, after she's gone."

The auctioneer continued. "Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restoredit and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of howit may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many yearswith a little illumination. Gentlemen…"

The chandelier was switched on, and it suddenly felt as if a blast of wind came through. The gentleman felt as if he was being transported back to the past, the times of long ago. Yes, he could see it. Bright lights, beautiful voices, and the chandelier, in all it's glory, hanging over the wonderstruck audience.


	2. Scene 1- Hannibal/Think of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah btw for some reason in this Chairman Han and Jumin aren't gonna be related???? Cause I kinda fucked up but oh well

A woman, dressed head to toe in extravagant clothing, stood onstage holding a prop severed head. Her aura was powerful, her stance wide, Kyungjoo, better known as Echo Girl, one of the greatest opera singers of Paris, stood onstage, singing out an aria.

"This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors form the enslaving force of Rome!" She sang out, her voice echoing throughout the Opera House. Dancers suddenly came out from the curtains, being led by two young girls. The song continued, the chorus joining in, Echo Girl, acting along with them.

"Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!" They sang out, and the leading tenor entered, Hyun Ryu, known as Zen. "Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp…"

The music suddenly stopped. V, the man in charge of the orchestra, stopped everything, glaring up at Zen. "No, no, no! Rome, not Rom _a_." Sensing that the rehearsal was on hold, the construction workers began to continue the building of the set and props. 

"Very sorry, it's hard for me." Zen responded, whispering Rome to himself while waiting for V to continue with the music.

In the corner of the stage, they could see Rika, the current owner of the theatre walking around with another man. The man was older and seemed more of a businessman than a theatre owner. V started the music back up, and Zen began his singing once again.

:This way, sir, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way for a new produc tion of Chalumeau’s “Hannibal”." Rika told the man, pride shining in her voice. "Attention, everyone?" V groaned loudly, obviously annoyed by his rehearsal getting interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but we are rehearsing. If you don't mind waiting a moment?"  
"My apologies, V. Go on."

Zen continued singing his solo. Once he finished, he took Echo Girl in his arms, which cued the ballet to begin. 

"Zen is our featured tenor. He works very well opposite to Ms. Kyungjoo." Rika whispered over the music. She pointed to a woman watching the dancers with a strict glare. "That is Ms. Choi, our ballet instructor."

"I keep wanting to ask, but why are you retiring, madam-"  
"We take very excellent pride in our ballet." Rika interrupted the man. 

The dancers continued the ballet, one of the girls catching the eye of the man. "Who is that girl?"

"Her? Jaehee Kang. Ms. Choi took her in as a child, she's like her daughter. A very promising dancer, most promising." Rika said, pride flashing in her eyes once again. 

Another girl became very prominent, but for a different reason. She was out of step, her timing off.

"You! MC! Concentrate,girl!" Ms. Choi yelled, banging her cane against the stage, which caused the girl, MC, to snap back to reality and continue the ballet properly. 

"MC? Curious name, I've only heard it once before? Is she related to the Swedish violinist?" The man asked Rika.  
"His daughter. Shame, she always has her head in the clouds."

The ballet ended, and Rika clapped loudly, soon accompanied by the man. "Ladies and gentlemen? May I have your attention? Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the gentleman who now owns the Mint Eye Opera House, Mr. Chairman Han."

Everyone politely clapped. Mr. Han smiled. Echo Girl came forward and bowed to him. "Hello,sir. My name is Kyungjoo, I've been leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Yes, I have heard of your work, it's quite impressive. I was wondering if you could sing the beautiful aria from Act 3 of this show, would you mind singing it?"

Echo Girl looked hopefully at V, who nodded. "My diva commands. Will two bars be a sufficient intro?" Echo Girl nodded to him, and stood to begin singing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not-so-distant day, when you are far away and free! If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. Think of me, think of me warmly-"

Suddenly, a loud crash came from above, and a set piece crashed down onto the stage, almost hitting Echo Girl. She screamed and ran away, to the arms of Zen. "It's him!" The chorus girls screamed. "The Phantom of the Opera!"

Rika ran over to Echo Girl. "Kyungjoo, are you okay? Where is Luciel, bring him here!"   
"Is no one concerned for Kyungjoo?" Zen yelled out, holding her close.

Rika rolled her eyes. "It's Luciel, he's in charge of this. Luciel!"

A man with bright red down ran down, having been on the catwalk. "Don't look at me, ma'am, I wasn't at my post! There was no one there, it was probably a ghost!" 

"The Phantom of the Opera!" Jaehee screamed, Ms. Choi attempted to calm her down. Chairman Han turned to Echo Girl, still shaking in Zen's arms.

"Ma'am please! These things do happen!"

Echo Girl pushed herself out of Zen's arms and folded her arms. "These things do happen? You have been here for five minutes! Yeah, these things do happen- for the past three years these things do happen! Well, until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!" She screamed, pulling Zen along with her.

"Amateurs." Zen muttered, following Echo Girl. Rika looked around for a moment, then smiled. "If you two need me, I'll be in Frankfurt. Good luck!"

The atmosphere had a very significant change, everyone looking around uneasily. Chairman Han cleared his throat. "Well, she will be back."

"You think, sir?" Ms. Choi interrupted, holding a letter. "I have a message from the opera ghost." Chairman Han simply rolled his eyes as he opened the letter. "He simply welcomes you to  _his_ opera house and commands you to continue leaving box 5 empty for his use, and that his salary is due."

"His salary?!"  
"Why yes, Rika paid him 20 thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Jumin Han as your patron." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see MC's head perk up slightly. Odd. "Will he be at the performance tonight?"

"In my box. Who is the understudy for this role?" Chairman Han continued, hoping to move the situation forward.

"There is no understudy, Echo Girl has never missed a show! Besides, the production is new." V answered, clear annoyance in his voice. 

"MC could sing it!" Jaehee suddenly spoke out. Everyone in the company turned to her, most giving her a look of disappointment.   
"The chorus girl?" Chairman Han sneered. She didn't seem so talented.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Ms. Choi stated, rather warmly.

"Who, might I ask?"  
"I... I don't know, sir." MC whispered, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

Chairman Han groaned. "A full house... we'll have to cancel."

"Please, let her sing for you, sir. She has been very well taught." Ms. Choi spoke once again, her voice stating that he had no choice.

"From the top, madam." V spoke to MC. MC, looking around wildly, racking her mind of the song, stepped forward onstage.

"Think of me... think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye..." She sang quietly, anxious and nervous. She paused, hoping to run offstage in a panic, but with a sharp glare from Ms. Choi, she continued. "Remember me, every so often. Promise me you'll try."

Chairman Han groaned. "This is doing nothing for my nerves."

MC took in a deep breath, thinking of what he had taught her. She must have confidence. She let her shoulders relax and continued, her voice gaining volume as she continued. "On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!"

Everyone around her applauded. She felt as if he was with her, applauding with them. Before she knew it, she was whisked away to get into costume and elaborate makeup. Before she knew it, she was out onstage singing the same aria, now for thousands of people. But she knew he was watching her from the heavens, and she continued.

"And though it's clear, though it's always clear, that this was never meant to be. If you happen to remember, stop and think of me."

Out of the thousands of people sitting in the audience, a certain gentleman sitting in box five stared intently at her, racking his brain. She was lovely, her voice was perfect. Where did he know her from. "Could it be... MC?" The woman singing had just hit the highest part of the song perfectly, and he stood from his seat, applauding loudly. "Brava! Brava!" Jumin Han, the theatre's patron, stared down at his childhood friend, MC. "You may not remember me... but I remember you."


	3. Scene 2- Angel of Music

MC stood on the stage, the applause still ringing throughout the large auditorium. After seeing that the curtain as sufficiently closed, Jaehee and the other chorus girls rushed to MC, gushing over how amazing she was, and how beautiful she looked. Ms. Choi approached the cluster of girls, a warm smile on her face. "You did well. He will be pleased."

The mention of him caused MC to blush profusely, a large smile coming to her face. She nodded, and Ms. Choi turned to the dancers. "And you! You all were a disgrace tonight! No timing! Come, we must rehearse now!"

The other girls whined as Ms. Choi pushed them offstage. MC, exhausted after the long day of excitement and singing, went into her dressing room, which was filled almost to the brim with flowers. She sat at her table and began to try to remove the excessive makeup.

"Bravi.... bravi... bravissimi..." She heard a soft whisper echo softly in her room, and she smiled. Her angel had seen her performance, and he had liked it!

"Christine!" A loud, higher pitched voice brought her back, and she looked at her dressing room door, where Jaehee stood. "You were perfect tonight! I just wish I knew, who is your teacher?"

MC took a deep breath in and smiled. "Well, when my father died so long ago, he told me that he'd send an angel of music to watch over me. He's always here in the room with me, I can feel hi presence. He teaches me to sing, and in return I sing for him whenever he pleases."

Jaehee looked at her best friend oddly. "MC, that must be a dream! You know stories like this aren't true. This... this isn't like you."

MC wasn't listening. Instead, she turned to her mirror and sighed, talking in a dreamy voice. "He's my angel of music, Jaehee. My guard, my guardian, I just wish I could see him! My secret and strange angel..."

Jaehee began to pale as she realized MC's face was purely white. Her breathing was off, she looked sick. "He's with me even now..."  
"MC, your hands are cold, your face is white!"  
"He... he frightens me."  
"No, don't be frightened! It's just a dream!"

The door was suddenly ruined by Ms. Choi bursting into the room. "Jaehee! Are you not a dancer! Go, rehearse!"

Jaehee nodded in apology, smiled to MC, and ran out the door. Ms. Choi turned to MC, handing her a letter. "I was told to give you this. Have a good night."

Ms. Choi left, and MC opened the letter, but she couldn't focus. All she could think about  was her angel, and what he would tell her about her performance. "Um... red scarf... little lottie... attic..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. I'm doing each chapter as a scene, and some scenes are short


	4. Scene 3- Little Lottie/The Mirror (Angel of Music)

Outside in the entrance of the theatre, crowds of people stood, discussing the performance. On the stairs, Chairman Han and his wife of the time stood with Jumin Han.   
"A wonderful show! And not a single refund. I think I've made quite the discovery with Ms. MC."

Jumin and the woman nodded. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I would love to meet Ms. MC myself. Thank you for a lovely evening." Jumin smiled and walked down the hall towards her dressing room. He hoped that she would remember him. Holding a few bright red roses, he knocked on the door. After a moment, MC answered, and Jumin almost gasped. She was even more beautiful here than onstage, more beautiful than he remembered.

"Can I help you, sir?"  
"Little Lottie, where is your red scarf?"  
"Beg your pardon?  
"You can’t have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin."  
"Because you ran into the sea to get my scarf..."

She smiled widely and hugged the man tight. 

"Jumin, it's you!"

Jumin hugged her tightly back. He was so happy, she remembered him! After letting him, she gestured him inside, and she sat at her dressing room table.

"Oh, Little Lottie always let her mind wander."  
"You remember  _that_ too..."  
"Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins of shoes, or of riddles or frocks, or of chocolates?"  
"Father playing the violin-"  
"As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

"No... what I love best is when I'm asleep in bed. And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head..." MC whispered, her face paling slightly again. "My father told me...“'When I’m in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.'” Well ,father is dead, Jumin, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."  


Jumin smiled. "No doubt of it. Now come, we'll go to supper."  
"I can't the Angel of Music is very strict." MC spoke, her voice shaking.   
"I won't keep you out long. Two minutes, then I'll meet you out in the entrance." Jumin handed her the roses, bowed to her slightly, then left.

MC, panicking slightly, turned to her large mirror, and began whispering apologies.

"Insolent boy!" She heard his voice coming, like from behind the mirror, and she screamed. She hated when she angered him. "Look at him, basking in your glory! He's an ignorant fool, trying to share in my triumphant!"

MC closed her eyes and sung softly to him. She could always calm him down by singing. "Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master."

"Oh, you flatter me, child." He spoke again, his voice much calmer. She let out a sigh, it had worked. "Then you shall know me, and see why I must hide in shadows. Look at your mirror, look closely. I am there inside!"

As he spoke, her mirror seemed to light up, and she saw him. Her angel. Pale skin, bright green eyes, white hair tinted pink. He was... beautiful... but a mask covered the left side of his face... why?

"My angel!" MC cried, running to the mirror. He looked down at her smiling, and pressed his hand against the mirror. MC placed hers right at his. "Please, let me be with you!"

"Yes, I am your angel... Come to your angel of music..." He whispered, and pushed against the mirror, and it slowly began to open. In awe, MC backed away slightly so it could open. Cold wind and smoke came from behind the mirror. He was clearer now, so beautiful...

Jumin came walking down the hall. MC had been taking forever, hopefully she was ready. He tried to open the door... but it was locked. He knocked on the door a few times, before he heard something. A man's voice. He could't make out what he was saying, but he could hear it. Did MC have another lover? "MC! Angel!" He shouted, banging on the door. But inside, MC wasn't listening, only focusing on the man beckoning her forward. 

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and she gasped, his touch ice cold, and he pulled her into the mirror behind, and shut it behind. There was no evidence that he or anyone else were ever in the room.


	5. Scene 4/5- Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm combining these two chapters cause just scene 4 would be wayyy too short

He pulled her along, through twisting hallways, over the stage, under the dressing rooms. He was pulling her every which way, to the point where MC couldn't tell where she was. How much time had past? Hopefully Jumin wouldn't be too upset over her disappearance.

Her focus shifted back to the man gently pulling her along. His grasp on her wrist never faltered, but it never grew tighter. 

The Phantom, Saeran, was more than joyful. She was with him, and now... he couldn't let her go. She would definitely learn to love him, more than she does now.

Finally, he brought her to a large boat, in which he guided her into, and rowed across the lake to his lair, the place of music worship. MC was still mesmerized by him, his aura, his beauty. There was silence around them, but she also felt as if thousands of songs were being sung in her head. In the back of her mind, she could hear a soft whispering. "Beware the Phantom of the Opera... Beware the Phantom of the Opera..." Could this man be the phantom? The man that everyone feared yet admired? 

"Sing for me." His voice brought her out of her own mind. "Sing." She began vocalizing, and started low. She could see him smile as he continued to row the boat down the lake. She could see lights in the distance, a cave perhaps? "Sing for me!" His voice grew louder, and she went higher. She felt as if she was dreaming, flying. He continued to command her to sing, and the lights grew nearer. His voice grew louder, more desperate. "Sing! Sing for me, my angel!" She finally hit the highest note she could, and felt as if the water itself was moving to it. Her angel looked so pleased with her. His face flushed red, his brilliant green eyes bright.

The boat stopped, and MC looked around. They were in what seemed like a room within a cave. Candles lit the place brilliantly, there were many mirrors as well. A large bed was placed in the side, and what seemed like the largest and most extravagant pipe organ she had ever seen was in the very center of the room. It was breathtaking how strange this place was, as if he had taken her to a new world.

"I have brought you here for one purpose, and one purpose alone... Here, we must pay homage to music. Ever since I first heard you sing... I've needed you here with me, to serve me, to sing my music just for me." He told her, his voice echoing in the large cave. MC was in awe. What did he mean? Did he mean that she was his slave... or would he continue to teach her? And why had he brought her here?

He looked at her fondly, and whispered, "You must be willing to let yourself succumb to the music of the night. Your senses must abandon all defenses. I want you to let your darker side give in, turn to your darkest dreams. Let music surround you, let go of the world above. You must let your soul take you to where you belong!"

His voice gained power and momentum. He guided MC out of the boat and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. She touched his mask, but didn't seem to want to remove it. "Only when you let the rest of the world go, can you belong to me."

He suddenly let go of her and took her arm once more, guiding her to a curtain. "Give in to the music of the night." The Phantom whispered before pulling back the curtain. MC almost screamed. It was an exact replica of her, only wearing a wedding dress. The features were almost identical, the dress seemingly took months to make. She looked at the Phantom, and he was smiling. He glanced at her, excited, and MC fainted. The Phantom sighed happily, and picked her up, ungracefully. He carried her beautiful, unconscious body to his bed, and lay her down, covering her body with the blanket. He touched her face for such a second, then moved away, letting her sleep.


	6. Scene 6- I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It

Saeran did not sleep that night, as he did not want to alarm MC if she happened to wake up next to him. Instead, he spent the entire night composing his opera, his gift to MC as she slept. He was quite shocked that she did not wake up once to the blaring pipe organ, but every time he looked at her, she was still very much asleep, so he continued.

MC felt as if she had slept for an eternity. Her dreams were filled with images of the lake, the boat, the man in the mask. Suddenly, she was brought into consciousness by a light sound, beautiful music. It was like a lullaby, a sweet, soft sound. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that she wasn't in her bedroom, but instead what seemed to be a cave. "I remember... there was mist. Swirling mist, on a lake. There was candles, and a boat... and a man..." She looked over and could see him, writing on parchment. He then turned back to the organ and continued, not noticing that she had woken up. "Who... was are you? Why do you a mask?" She whispered, not intending for him to hear her. She crept up behind him, hoping to see what he was hiding behind the mask. He almost caught her at one point, but she managed to turn and hide for a moment before he saw her, his piercing mint eyes searching.

Finally, she was behind him, as he paused his playing to write a few notes on the parchment, titled Don Juan Triumphant. Making sure he couldn't see her, she positioned her hands and tore the mask off his face. Expecting to see normal skin, she was horrified at what she saw. Dark red, inflamed, hideous flesh, lips curled into the skin, a nose that you couldn't even call a nose. It was hideous. Saeran screamed, the feeling of the mask gone, and he turned in anger to see MC holding it. "Damn you!" He screamed, shoving her to the ground. "You little prying Pandora! You demon! Is this what you were trying to see?! Huh? You stupid little Delilah! Now you cannot ever be free!"

MC curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. He had been so gentle before, what happened? Saeran had crumpled to the ground as well, a hand covering the hideous half of his face. "It must be much stranger than you dreamt it, huh?" He spoke to her, his voice now much calmer, but had a sarcastic tone to it. "I bet you can't even look at it, it's just so hideous. I know I'm just a loathsome gargoyle, burning Hell, wishing for Heaven, but... MC... fear can turn to love. Though you probably can't stand the sight of me, you can learn to love me. You can see the soul behind this hideous carcass. A beast that secretly wishes for beauty..."

He had managed to crawl to her, his hand still covering his face. She could still see some of the hideous skin, but she could still see his beautiful eyes, his normal, pale skin, his white hair. Slowly, unsurely, she handed him the mask. She quickly turned away as he removed his hand to but the mask back on, and then turned back to him when it was secured. He stood up, brushing the dust and dirt of the cave floor off of his clothes, then extended his hand to MC. She took it reluctantly, and quickly let it go once she was standing. His outburst had shaken her up, and the reveal of what lay under his mask did not help. 

He sighed sadly, and looked into her eyes. "Though it pains me, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."


	7. Scene 7- Magical Lasso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short cause I honestly don't really give a fuck

Backstage, the dancers had just finished rehearsals. Luciel Choi, chief of the flies, had snuck back to where the girls got water and talked, holding a piece of rope. One of his favorite things to do was tell scary stories about the Phantom of the Opera to the girls, which usually caused one or two of them to come to him for comfort, and other things following that.

"His skin is like yellow parchment." He said, his voice startling the girls, causing a few to let out a scream, which then resulted in a chorus of giggling. "A great black hole where a nose should have been... but one never grew!" One of the dancers grabbed onto Jaehee's arm and trembled. "To kill his victims, he uses the Punjab Lasso! However, I know a handy-dandy trick if he ever tries to use it on you!"

Luciel took the rope, already tied into a noose, and placed it around his neck. He then placed his hand between the noose and the neck, and pulled the noose up. A few of the girls screamed once again, and one began crying. However, Luciel only laughed loudly and pulled the noose off. The dancers all applauded the demonstration, the girl who had started crying wiping her tears and hugging Luciel tightly. 

"You all have to remember this. You have to always be on your guard, or he'll catch you with his magical lasso!" Luciel then grabbed the girl who had been crying and hugging him and placed the noose around her neck roughly, pulling just hard enough to scare her, but not to hurt her. The girl screamed and started crying again, and Luciel pulled it off of her. 

Suddenly, a loud bang came from across the room. The girls looked over at the place shrouded in darkness, as no candles had been lit since no one was over there. A dark, shadowing figure emerged, holding a smaller and frailer beside him. The dancers all screamed and ran out of the room, while Luciel stared at the figure. Saeran, holding MC tight, glared back at Luciel tightly before quickly moving out of the room.

Ms. Choi suddenly stormed into the room, having been told what had happened by Jaehee. "Those who speak of what they know often find themselves in a lot of trouble." Luciel jumped at her harsh voice. She glared at him harshly. "You will hold your tongue and not speak of what you just saw, or you will be killed, I can guarantee it."

Ms. Choi left the room in a hurry, leaving Luciel in confusion and panic.


	8. Scene 8- Notes/Prima Donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate the song Prima Donna so this dialogue adaptation is gonna suck but oh well

~~~~Chairman Han sat in his new office, reading the newspaper. "Mystery after the Gala. New Soprano singer MC disappears. Everyone is mystified! We suspect foul play!" Chairman Han laughed, smiling widely at the paper. "This publicity is perfect!" He continued reading the paper, loving the free publicity for the Mint Eye Theatre. "First Echo Girl disappears, then MC as well. Will all the sopranos in the company be targeted?" He placed the paper on his desk, laughing. "Well, at least the seats are getting sold!"

He began sorting through the mail on his desk when he found two letters in the pile, both with a large red skull seal. He picked on up and opened it, pulling out a parchment written in perfect handwriting. "Dear Chairman, what a wonderful show! MC enjoyed a great success, however the dancing was a mess. The company definitely benefits without Echo Girl."

He glared at the letter, as he had been a fan of Echo Girl for a while, and reading slander against her made him upset. He threw the letter into his garbage can and picked up the second letter, ripping it open and pulling the letter out, with the same handwriting. "Dear Chairman, just a brief reminder that my salary has still not been paid. No one likes a debtor, so you'd better pay me soon. 20 thousand francs will be a good minimum, but I'll be pleased if you could afford more." He glared at the letter, examining the signature. "OG... opera ghost." He growled, chucking the second letter into the trashcan as well. "Whoever thinks that this is amusing, I hope he realizes that no one appreciates them trying to abuse my power..." he muttered as Jumin burst into the office in a panic. 

"Where is she?!" He yelled, in a panic.

"Do you mean Echo Girl?"  
"Certainly not, I mean MC, where is she?!"  
"How should I know?!" Chairman Han snapped at the young man.  
"Well, I take it you were the one who sent me this note." Jumin then pulled out a note, similar to the two that were sent to the Chairman.  
"Of course not!"  
"Don't argue with me? Is this not the letter you wrote?!"  
"And what am I have mean to have wrote... written?!"

Jumin handed him the note, Chairman Han almost ripping it out of his hands. "Do not fear for Ms. MC. The Angel of Music has taken her under his wing. Do not make any attempt to see her again..." 

"Well if you didn't send this, who did?" Jumin glared at the Chairman, when suddenly Echo Girl burst into the office, Zen in tow.

"Where is he?" She shrieked, Zen quickly coming up from behind her and wrapping his arm around her in comfort.  
"Welcome back, Ms. Kyungjoo-"  
"Where is your precious patron, Mr. Chairman? I have his letter, which I rather resent!"  
"Excuse me? What am I have meant to have sent?" Jumin asked, coming forward from behind Chairman Han.   
"Did you send this letter?" Chairman Han asked the young man.  
"Of course not! What does it say?"

Echo Girl huffed in frustration and unfolded the letter, which had been crumpled in her hand in her rage. "Your days at the Mint Eye Theatre are numbered. MC will be singing on your behalf from now on. Be prepared for a great misfortune if you try to take her place." Echo Girl lowered the note again and glared at Jumin.

"There are far too many notes for my taste." Chairman Han commented, hoping to break the silence which was now in place. "And most of them about MC. I mean, all I've heard all day is her name, why is she suddenly so significant?"

Ms. Choi and Jaeheethen entered the office as well, but not as loud and angrily as the others. "MC has returned. I thought it would be best to send her home."  
"She needed rest." Jaehee added, hoping to help the situation.

"Well, then our meeting is adjourned. The Chairman said dryly. 

"May I see her?" Jumin asked Ms. Choi, who shook her head.  
"She will see no one."  
"Will she sing?!" Echo Girl and Zen both questioned at the same time.  
"I have a note-"  
"Let me see it!" The four all asked, grabbing at the note. Chairman Han managed to grab it and started reading it.

"I have sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre should be run. You have not followed any of my instructions, so I will give you one last chance. MC has been returned to you, and I hope that after her success last night that her career will begin to grow. In the new production of Il Muto, you will cast Echo Girl as the pageboy, and MC as Countess. The role of Countess calls for charm, appeal, and an overall well-liked persona. The role of the Pageboy is silent and humiliating. This makes my casting ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which you will keep open for me. Should my commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain your obedient servant, OG."

"This is just a ploy! This is all a ploy to help MC! I know who sent this letters, her lover, the patron himself!" Echo Girl pointed at Jumin, her eyes bright with rage.   
"Oh, definitely." Jumin scoffed, then turned to the others. "Can you believe this?"

Everyone then began speaking over each other. Echo Girl screaming about how much of an outrage the situation was, while Chairman  Han attempted to calm her, promising her she was the star and always would be. Zen yelled as well, hoping to back up Echo Girl.

"MC will be playing the pageboy!" Chairman Han yelled suddenly, causing everyone to be silent. "The silent role. Echo Girl will be playing the lead!"  
"You don't deserve her." Zen muttered, pulling Echo Girl to his chest.

Echo Girl pushed herself away from Zen and flew back into her rage. "You're only trying to please me, stop it! You've replaced me, just let me die! Dear god, just kill me already!"

Once again, everyone started talking over each other. Echo Girl continued screaming her outrage of the situation, while Zen backed her up. Chairman Han continued in vain to please her with the lead role of the show, while Ms. Choi voiced her concern over not following the Phantom's instructions. Jaehee and Jumin, meanwhile worried for MC, who they weren't sure was even alright.

"The public needs you!" The Chairman pleaded to Echo Girl, who scoffed.  
"Wouldn't you rather have your precious MC?!"   
"No, ma'am, the world wants you!"

Echo Girl stopped shouting at him, and suddenly stopped, her ego needing fed. "You're our prima donna!" Chairman Han praised. "The public needs you, you're their muse. They all adore you!"

Zen and Chairman Han both nodded to each other, and both began speaking to Echo Girl about how wonderful she was, and how much her audience needed her, quickly persuading her to take the lead role in the show, meanwhile Jaehee, Jumin, and Ms. Choi were all concerned about MC and the Phantom's warning.

"You all should not have ignored his warning." Ms. Choi muttered before leaving the room with Jaehee, who was concerned about MC's angel of music along with Jumin.

Outside the room, Saeran stood in the shadows, listening in to everything that was said. "So, let it be war between us, then. If you do not meet my demands, a disaster beyond your imaginations will definitely occur." And with that said, he was gone. 


	9. Scene 9- Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh

The opera house will filled almost completely with people, excited to see their favorite Prima Donna star in the new production of Il Muto. Jumin Han sat in box five, out of spite for the "Phantom" and simply because there were no other seats. The overture began, and the people in the audience became almost silent as the show began.

The curtain raised, and four of the actors ran out, including Jaehee. The overture ended, and Sarah, an older member of the cast began the song. "They that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"  
"His lordship sure would die of shock!" Yoosung, a newer member of the cast sang.  
"His lordship is a laughing stock!" The fourth cast member continued.  
"Should he suspect her, god protect her!" Sarah finished.  
"Shame, shame, shame! This faithless lady's bound for hades! Shame, shame, shame!"

The three finished, Jaehee standing next to them, reacting to their words but not allowed to sing- her role was silent as well.

Suddenly, the curtain in the middle of the stage opened, revealing the Countess and the pageboy- Echo Girl and MC, sitting on a bed, supposedly kissing. MC turned and gasped loudly at seeing the curtain opening, and ran out onto the stage. "Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" Echo Girl cried out, her acting ultimately atrocious. A bored looking member of the orchestra made a knocking sound, and Echo Girl overactingly looked towards offstage. "Who can this be?"

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!" Zen sang, entering in very elaborate makeup, causing the audience to laugh loudly. "My love, I am called to England on affairs of state, and I must leave you with your new maid!" Zen then stepped forward to the audience, and said in a voice that sounded as if he was supposed to be muttering this to himself. "Though I would happily take the maid with me!" The audience roared with laughter once again.

Echo Girl turned to the audience, using her fan so that Zen "couldn't hear her," "The old fool is leaving!" She said, and MC held herself back from rolling her eyes. The audience all oohed in fascination, causing Chairman Han to smirk in triumph. 

Zen continued to sing "to himself." "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" He then turned back to Echo Girl, and the two waved goodbye. Zen then made a large, overacted deal of hiding in the closet, and Echo Girl turned to MC.

"Serafimo, away with this pretense!" MC then ripped off the skirt, revealing manly breeches that she hated. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence." Echo Girl lifted her fan and the two looked as they were kissing. However, behind the fan Echo Girl was truly whispering to MC how much she hated her.

Echo Girl removed the fan and continued singing. "Poor fall, he makes me laugh. Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time I try to get a better, better half!"

The three other cast members onstage joined in in the song. "Poor fool, he doesn't know. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" The members continued their normal "laughter" while Echo Girl went above and beyond, which made MC almost visibly cringe. "If he knew the truth, he'd never ever go!"

Echo Girl tried to continue, but was cut off by a loud booming voice. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" Everyone in the audience murmured in confusion, and the members of the cast all gasped, knowing who was speaking.   
"He's here! The phantom of the opera!" Jaehee screamed.   
"It's him..." MC whispered, the audience obviously not hearing her, yet Echo Girl took this as an excuse to yell at her.  
"Your part is silent, little toad!" She shouted, then turning and smiling at the audience, hoping they didn't hear the lapse of her good image.

"A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." The Phantom's voice came over the audience again. Everyone was uneasy, but Echo Girl was convinced on keeping the show going. She nodded to V, who started the music up again. "Serafimo... away with this pretense." MC looked around awkwardly, nothing to throw off anymore. "You cannot speak, but kiss my in my- rrr!" Suddenly, Echo Girl's voice cut out, replaced with an ugly groaning noise. Everyone in the audience laughed loudly, Echo Girl beginning to blush in embarrassment. She began the song again, now nervous and paranoid. "P-poor fool, he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha... ha ha- rrr! Rrr! Rrr!"

The loud laughter of the phantom filled the auditorium. As Echo Girl continued attempting to get her voice back, the Phantom's laughter grew louder and more and more hysterical. "Behold, everyone! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" The Phantom continued laughing, and Echo Girl began screaming and crying.

Finally, the chaos stopped as Chairman Han ran onstage. Echo Girl ran offstage into Zen's arms, who then comforted her as she continued hysterically crying. "L-ladies and gentlemen! We apologize, and the performance will continue in ten minute's time, when the role of the Countess...will be sung by Ms. MC. In the meantime, we will be giving you the ballet from... Act 3 of tonight's opera." The Chairman glared down at V, who was attempting to get the orchestra set for the number. "The ballet... now!"

The dancers, not in the correct costumes, all ran onstage awkwardly, and began to try to do the dance. Of course, it didn't go as well, as now they didn't have the right props, backdrop, and the music was off in the rush. The audience all laughed at the mistakes. Meanwhile, MC was getting changed into Echo Girl's outfit. Echo Girl had been eager to get out of it, screaming about how she never wanted to see it again, then running off with Zen. 

Saeran stalked the catwalk. Luciel Choi had seen him. He had to get rid of him, he told them that he would make sure a disaster occurred. This was only one of many. He was holding off on the greatest one he had planned for them, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He didn't want to upset MC too much.

The ballet reached it's climax, when suddenly something was dropped from the catwalk. When the audience and the dancers realized what it was, chaos ensued. It was Luciel Choi- dead, hung by a noose and hanging from the catwalk. Audience members and policemen ran onstage to attempt to help the man. MC, who had been in the wings, ran onstage to call for Jumin, who ran on and embraced her.

"We have to go, we'll be safe on the roof!" MC cried, grabbing Jumin's arm and dragging him offstage with her, hoping Saeran wouldn't follow.


	10. Scene 10- Why Have You Brought Me Here/All I Ask of You/All I Ask of You Reprise

MC and her lover, Jumin Han, ran out onto the rooftop of the building. MC was in a frenzy, speaking incoherently and sobbing, all while Jumin tried making sense of the situation.  
"MC, why are we here, we have to go back-"  
"No! Don't take me back, please! He'll kill me! He'll find me, he'll take me!" MC screamed, her fingers threading through her hair, large tears running down her face and hitting the snowy ground. 

"MC, please calm down. Nothing will hurt you, I'm here. What happened to Luciel was just... a horrible, horrible accident."   
"No! It was the Phantom, it was him! I know it-"  
"MC, there's no Phantom of the Opera, it's all inside your mind..." MC looked up to Jumin, her glassy eyes narrowed in anger.

"Jumin, you haven't been there! You haven't been to his horrible world, a place of pure darkness, where daylight is swallowed into night. God, I've seen him! His face... will I ever be able to forget it? It was... distorted, horrifying, it wasn't even a face." MC was upset again, tears falling faster, her voice cracking due to the sobs. "But... his voice, it touched my soul, it was the only beautiful thing about him." 

Jumin pulled MC to his chest, stroking her hair. "MC... what you saw was a dream. There was no man, no one was singing to you."   
"There was a pleading in his eyes." MC whispered into Jumin's chest, her tears dampening his coat. "A sadness, a pleading for company, for someone..."  
"MC... MC..." Jumin whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"MC..." A soft whisper came through, as if through the wind. MC pushed away from Jumin, hyperventilating.

"Jumin, what was that?!" She screamed, her breathing getting faster. 

"MC, please. Don't talk about this darkness. I'm here, I'll protect you." MC looked up, her breathing going back to normal, tears still falling from her eyes, her shoulders still shaking with silent sobs. "Let me calm you, let me guide and guard you." 

"Help me, then. Keep my world bright and happy. Chase away the darkness, tell me that you'll protect through everything... that's all I ask of you." MC said, her voice finally normal after her sobs disappeared.

"I'll be your shelter, I'll keep your fears behind us, I promise. Just say you'll share your life with me, say you'll stay with me. Let me save you from the solitude you've forced yourself into."  
"Say you love me." MC continued, almost desperate.  
"I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you."  
"I love you, I love you so much!"

MC ran into Jumin's arms, and he picked her up, twirling her around. He then kissed her, long and passionate. She kissed him back, letting all her emotion through the one kiss. She had loved him ever since they were children, and never stopped, and he the same.

They pulled apart, and laughed. "Just love me, that's all I ask of you." Jumin said dreamily, and set her down. 

MC looked around, her mood now happy. "I must go, they'll wonder where I am. After the show, wait for me. Order a carriage, and meet me at the door."

Jumin nodded and kisses MC a final time before the two went back inside to finish MC's performance.

Unknown to them, someone had been listening to their entire conversation. A man, covered in all black, save for a white mask on his face, turned around from his hiding place behind the statue of La Victoire Ailee. His hands were shaking, his throat was caught on dry sobs. He had just watched the love of his life be taken from him right before. "I... I gave you music... I helped your song take wing... And this is how you repay me? Denying me, betraying me, choosing him!" He growled, crushing a red rose he had gotten for her. "Oh... of course he was bound to love you the second he heard you sing..." He continued dry sobbing, muttering the girl he loved's name.

He could hear them far away, probably just insane. They were talking about how much they loved each other, how happy they were. Anger and rage filled him, and he threw the rose he had picked out just for her off the roof. She didn't need it now. She didn't deserve it now.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that I asked of you, MC!" He yelled, though he knew she couldn't hear him. This was an act of treason against him, so now he must declare war.

With a wave of his cloak, he was gone, the rooftop empty. Back in the auditorium, the show had just finished, MC standing in the center of the stage, bowing. A standing ovation brought tears to her eyes, Echo Girl crossing her arms and growling in her Pageboy costume. The merry mood was cut short by laughter, loud, evil laughter coming from above. MC looked around frantically, the laughter similar to what happened when Echo Girl lost her voice. "No!" She screamed, realizing what was happening.

The laughter became louder, more hysterical. The chandelier began to shake, the lights flickering. At the crescendo of the laughter, a voice finally rang out. "Go!" The Phantom screamed, and the chandelier shook dangerously, before it began to fall. The audience members began screaming as they fell over each other to escape. The performers ran offstage to get to safety, but MC couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. She was shaking as she watched the chandelier fall onto a woman, helpless as her body became limp. The lights from the chandelier flickered and a few of the seats caught fire. The place was complete pandemonium, people screaming, fire spreading. 

MC looked up and could faintly see him, Saeran, staring down at her. His grin was wide, his eyes and he continued laughing as MC stood, helpless at what she had caused.


	11. Act 2 Scene 1- Masquerade/Why So Silent?

Six months had passed since the disaster that had occurred the opening night of Il Muto. The main hall of the Opera House was decorated vibrantly, people clustering the entire room. V was conducting the orchestra, who played a lively tune for the rich partygoers. Off to the side, Chairman Han stood with his new wife and a few rich gentlemen. 

"This party is wonderful." One of the men told the Chairman, who smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, it has been a wonderful six months, the theatre has done so well. It is such a shame that the "Phantom" could not join us tonight."

The people in the group all laughed and continued small talk and drinking. The dancing was in full swing, women in large and bright outfits spun around by men in elaborate masks. 

"What a night!" Jaehee squealed, searching the room for her best friend. Her mother came up from behind her, startling her. "Oh, what a crowd."

Chairman Han, now joined by Echo Girl and Zen, raised a toast. "To a prosperous year!" Zen said cheerfully.  
"To our new chandelier!" Chairman Han added, proud of the beautiful glass work. It was much bigger than the previous one, and x10 more expensive.

The people clinked glasses and dispersed, off to talk to other people at the party. Another couple walked down the stairs to the large room, this couple with a bit more of a story behind them. MC stood, hand in hand with her fiancé, Jumin Han. A beautiful and expensive ring hung around her neck, a way of showing Jumin that they were engaged without actually telling anyone else. MC was still afraid off... a certain person who would be livid to discover she was with another man.

"Just think of it.. a secret engagement! Look, your future bride." She whispered to Jumin as they joined in the crowd, her arms wrapping around his.   
"But why is it secret? It's not like we have to hide it from someone." Jumin responded, wishing he could scream to the world that they were engaged.   
"Jumin, please, I want to wait for the right time, I don't want to fight with you now."  
"But you're free from him, besides, it's just an engagement, not a crime!"  
"Dear, please, let's not argue." MC said, touching his cheek.

Jumin sighed and gave her a small smile. "You're right, let's not argue. Let's enjoy the party instead."

Jumin and MC began dancing to the song, wildly. MC had never been allowed to join in on any of these festivities, instead being forced by the Phantom to practice her singing. After a few minutes of dancing with Jumin, another man cut in, and Jumin politely stepped away so MC could continue dancing. She was passed from this man to another, but almost screamed when she saw the next man. A white mask... he reminded her of him. She shook away the feelings and continued dancing before being passed to the next man, who also looked just like him. An uneasy feeling filled her as she continued to be passed with more and more aggression. She was spun harshly, the music picking up louder and louder, faster and faster. She almost began crying, as she was so terrified of the situation adn the men around her. She looked around for Jumin before he finally made it back to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she shook in hsi arms, shooken up from everything going on around her.

Instead, MC opted to watch the dancing, and smiled with Jumin's arms wrapped tight around her waste, protecting her from the other men asking for her to dance with them. At the height of the music, the door burst open, and everyone immediately stopped and turned to look up. A few young women screamed at the sight, a horrifying costume stood at the top of the stairs, a man wearing a realistic looking skeleton mask and a red outfit. Red death...

"Why so silent, everyone?" The man asked, and MC hid behind Jumin. It was him, the Phantom, Saeran. He was back. No, no he couldn't be back, he was gone, wasn't he? MC trembled, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Did you all really think I had left you for good? I've just been busy. Busy writing you an opera, which you will perform." Saeran pulled out a heavy libretto, filled with sheet music and notes for the actors. "It is called Don Juan Triumphant. Now, I advise you to comply, and I have written very clear instructions. There are worse things that I can do than shatter a chandelier."

Saeran looked out to all the people, before catching MC's eye, as she peeked out from behind Jumin. He held his hand out to her, beckoning for her to come to him. MC, mesmerized by his intimidating aura and voice, began to walk towards him. Jumin attempted to grab her arm, but with a look from the Phantom, he stopped. He didn't want him to hurt her.

MC was in front of the phantom, and he touched her arms, holding them. She looked up at him, fear and awe filling her gaze. Saeran looked down her body, before noticing something on her neck. A ring attached to a chain. He looked to Jumin, then back at her and glared. He knew what this was. His fingers crept up her chest before touching the gold lightly, as if admiring it, then wrapping his hand around it and yanking it from her throat. MC was pulled forward slightly from the motion and rubbed the back of her neck, giving him a confused and hurt look.

"Your chains are still mine!" He yelled to her, putting the necklace into his pocket. "You belong to me!" He screamed before throwing something to the ground. Smoke filled the room around him, and he disappeared. Jumin ran to MC pulling her to his chest as she stared off. She couldn't believe he was truly back. It terrified her. What if he tried to take her again, what if he did and he never let her go? What if she never saw Jumin again?


	12. Scene 2- Ms. Choi's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Too bad.

Jumin ran down the hallway after putting MC to bed in her room. He was looking for someone, someone who knew what was going on, who knew the most about the Phantom. Finally he spotted her, Ms. Choi, briskly walking down the hall. "Ms. Choi! Ms. Choi, please, wait!" 

"Sir, please don't ask me, I don't know anything." Ms. Choi responded firmly and walked faster. 

"That's not true, you know something. Please, ma'am, for all our sakes! For MC's sake!"

Ms. Choi stopped and turned to the young man and sighed, before walking towards him. "Very well. It was years ago, and there was a traveling fair in the city, and there was a... a boy, locked in a cage."  
"A cage, madam?!"  
"Yes, a brilliant boy. A scholar, musician, architect..."   
"A... a composer as well?" Jumin questioned, piecing everything together. Ms. Choi nodded slowly, and continued. 

"An inventor too. But he... he was deformed! A freak of nature, hideous! Deformed from birth. Then, one day, he went missing. He escaped. They never found his body, and they assumed he was dead."  
"But he wasn't dead, was he?" Jumin asked, now invested in the story of this man.

"No... the world forgot about him, but I couldn't. I can't forget him, as he constantly haunts me, I'm forced to see him too much-"  
"And he's our Phantom..." Jumin finished, the story finally complete. He knew who he was facing now.

"I... I've said too much, I'm so sorry. There have just been too many accidents."  
"Accidents?! You call what happened to these people accidents?!"  
"Yes. Horrible, horrible accidents."

Ms. Choi then ran off, hoping if she ran fast enough that she could escape what she had brought to this place, and the questioning behind it.

"Ms. Choi, wait, please!" Jumin ran after the woman, hoping to discover what he could do to destroy the thing that haunted the woman he loved, and threatened to take her away from him.


	13. Scene 3- Notes II/Twisted Every Way

Chairman Han sat in his office, ignoring the pile of letters and paperwork on his desk to instead read through the Phantom's "opera," Don Juan Triumphant. Growing more and more frustrated the more he read, he finally let out a yell of anger adn threw a paperweight across the room. "God, this score is lunacy! It's nothing like the operas this fine house has performed!" He rubbed the bridge of nose and groaned. "Not another chandelier..." He muttered, going to pick the paperweight up, then noticing a letter similar to the ones he received all those months ago when the chandelier fell, and let out a loud groan. 

Picking it up and tearing the letter open with no care, he read it carefully. "Dear Chairman, you need to find a new first bassoon, as the current one has no tune, and a new third trombone. The man has no sense of tone, and could not be deafer. Some chorus members need to be sacked as well, if you could find out who has no sense of pitch, that would be lovely. However, I've assigned minor roles to those who cannot act!" The Chairman crumpled the letter adn threw it to his desk at the same time as Echo Girl burst into his office, enraged.

"This is an outrage!" She screeched, a copy of the score in her arms, followed by Zen, who had a copy as well.   
"What's wrong, ma'am?"   
"This whole affair, it's an outrage! Have you seen my part? 'Spanish Woman'? Who does he think he is?!" Echo Girl shrieked, as Zen stood behind her, nodding to her words.  
"This is an insult to Kyungjoo's talent." Zen scoffed, though not complaining about his role as Don Juan.  
"Oh, the things I have to do for my art!" Echo Girl wailed, running to the arms of Zen.  
"If you could even call this gibberish art." Zen then muttered, wrapping his arms around Echo Girl.

Suddenly behind them, Jumin entered, his fiancé MC directly behind him. "Oh, look! Our little flower's here!" Echo Girl snapped, glaring at MC.  
Chairman Han smiled to the woman and held up the score. "You have been given the largest part in the production, madam." MC looked up at him, her face paling. Echo Girl flew into another rage.  
"MC?! Her?! She doesn't have the voice, she doesn't have the experience!"   
"So, you'll accept the role?" Chairman Han asked, ignoring Echo Girl's cries. MC looked around, unsure and in a panic. Echo Girl narrowed her eyes, pieces clicking together in her mind.  
"You." She pointed to MC, stepping toward her. "You're behind this. You! It's all you! You're the one who's behind all this!" 

MC's eyes narrowed, her usually calm exterior melting away. "How dare you! You evil woman!"  
"Do you think I'm blind, you stupid girl?"  
"I want nothing to do with this stupid plot! I don't want to be a part of this show!"

Chairman Han stepped between the two women. "Ms. MC, it is your decision, but why not?"

"She's backing out!" Zen said to Echo Girl, who smiled widely and nodded, preparing to be given the role.

"Ma'am, you have a duty, and a duty to the people of Paris." Chairman Han continued, hoping to convince her against leaving.

"I... I wont sing it, duty or not. It's too much..." MC said, her voice getting quieter as she went on. Jumin came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"They cannot make you do anything you don't want to do." He whispered to her as she melted into his touch.

Ms. Choi then entered, coming out from behind Jumin. "Sir, I have another note." Everyone groaned and motioned for her to read it. She cleared her throat and began. MC realized that as she went on, it was as if Saeran was in the room with them, reading it to them.

"Fondest greetings to you all. Just a few notes before rehearsals start: Echo Girl must be taught to act, and not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." Echo Girl scoffed and turned to Zen, who nodded in a shared outrage. "Our Don Juan must cut his hair, it's not attractive at all in a man of Zen's age and gender." Zen scoffed and touched his long, tied up hair, which he held much pride for. "And my manager must learn that his place is in an office, not the arts. As for MC, no doubt she'll do her best. It's true that her voice is very good, but if she wishes to excel, she will return to me, her teacher... her teacher... Your obedient friend and angel, OG." Ms. Choi finished. 

MC had begun crying the second her name was mentioned in the note. "I won't do it!" She cried, clinging to Jumin.   
"We have all be blind." Jumin muttered after a few moments of silence. "We can use this show to ensnare our clever friend. We will perform his show, and if MC performs as the lead, he'll definitely attend. We'll bare the doors, get some armed officers, and we can end his reign there!" Chairman Han seemed to approve of the plan, however, MC began shaking even more at the thought of somehow angering Saeran.

"No, you cannot catch and kill him!" Ms. Choi cried.  
"You can stick to ballet then!" Chairman Han yelled, turning on Ms. Choi.  
"Please, just help us!" Jumin said to Ms. Choi, his voice calmer, yet still a bit frantic.  
"I-I wish I could, please sir, I do... I can't!"  
"Instead of warning us, just help us!" The Chairman yelled, reaching his limits.  
"Maybe you're on his side?" Jumin asked, remembering all that Ms. Choi had told him the previous night. The woman shook her head frantically.  
"No... no sirs, I am not on his side, I just don't want anyone else to be killed, I have seen him do it again and again!" Ms. Choi pleaded hysterically.

Echo Girl flew back into her rage about MC being the center of all surrounded the Phantom, while Jumin and Chairman Han attempted to get information about the Phantom and what he had done. Echo Girl and Zen then began claiming that MC was insane, shouting over all the commotion. During all of this, MC began breathing heavier and heavier, the voices getting louder and louder, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop it or I shall go mad!" She screamed, beginning to cry again. "Jumin, I can't do this! He scares me so much. He'll take me, back to his lair, that horrible place of darkness. I'll never be able to see you again, he won't let me go!" MC cried again, hugging Jumin tightly. "I used to dream about meeting him, now I dread the thought of him. If I perform, he'll take me again, and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head..." MC began whispering, and closed her eyes. 

"God, she's mad." Echo Girl muttered to Zen, who nodded in agreement. 

Jumin stroked MC's face and turned her head upwards to look at him. "You told me yourself that he's nothing but a man, but if we don't catch him now, he'll haunt us all until we're dead."

MC sighed and turned back to the other people in the room, waiting for MC's answer. "This is twisted in every way. Do I risk my life to bid for a chance of living freely? Do I want to betray the man who brought me this far? What if... what if he tries to kill me? Do I risk it? I know, I can't refuse..." 

"I know you think I don't care about your feelings right now, I do very much," Jumin spoke to her softly, "But everything rests on your decision right now."

MC began to think, and overthink. Perform and risk getting kidnapped and taken from the world forever, or not performing and living in the guilt that she couldn't stop so much pain and suffering. Overcome by everything, MC pushed away from Jumin's arms and ran out of the room, wishing to escape to a place she knew that she could feel safe.

"MC!" Jumin shouted, running after her, but quickly losing her, shocked at how fast she could run. He stopped for a moment in the Main Hall and turned to the roof, as if calling to the Heavens, "So, it is war between us!" He shouted to an imaginary Phantom. He imagined the man standing in front of him. "But this time, the disaster will be yours!"


	14. Scene 4- Don Juan Rehearsal

MC stood on the large stage with Echo Girl, Zen, and a few other members of the chorus, learning one of the pieces for Don Juan Triumphant. Rehearsal was taking much longer than normal, as Zen couldn't get the notes correct.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan-"  
"Stop! Just stop!" V shouted, glaring at Zen, who had gotten the note wrong for the fifth time in a row. "Just listen again. This who  _tan_ gle with Don Juan! Now, can we please try again?"

Zen nodded, and V started again. "Those who tan _gle_ with Don Juan!"

V let out a groan of frustration. " _Tan_ gle! Tan! Tan! Tan!"  
"Those who tan _gle_ with Don Juan!"

V let out a louder cry of anger, and Echo Girl scoffed. "His way sounds better. It actually sounds like music." Ms. Choi then stamped her cane into the stage.  
"Do not speak of the composer like that, you insolent girl."   
Echo Girl rolled her eyes. "It's not likes he's here to hear me! If he was here I'd-"

"Are you certain of that, ma'am?" Ms. Choi cut her off. Echo Girl gave her an odd look before turning back to the piano. V was situated behind the piano again.  
"Okay, Zen, can we try this again. Five, six, seven..."  
"Those who tan _gle_ with Don Juan!"

As V continued yelling at Zen, everyone in the chorus began to talk. Echo Girl saying how Zen sounded better than the intended music, while MC tried to gently teach Zen the words, however he would not listen and continued saying them incorrectly. 

V, upset with all the yelling and talking, banged on the keys to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, Zen, please, let's continue." Zen turned and gave Echo Girl a miserable look, and Echo Girl returned it. "I'm trying, they're the ones who are wrong!" Zen muttered to Echo Girl, who sympathetically stroked his arm.   
"Don't listen to them, darling."

Ms. Choi had approached MC and smiled. "You are doing wonderful, darling. You will do this part some justice." 

"Settle down everyone!" V shouted, and Echo Girl glared at him.  
"This who tangle with Don Juan!" Echo Girl screamed, mocking him and bringing "justice" to Zen. "Stop torturing us!"

Everyone began screaming in a similar fashion, V finally giving up and simply banging on the keys. After moments of this chaos, the piano suddenly began to play on it's own. The room went silent, except for the sound of the piano keys playing the notes perfectly. MC turned to the chorus, at which they all began singing the lines, perfectly. MC looked around, wondering if she was the only seeing this, and began panicking. 

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets! You will have to pay the bill, tangled in the winding sheets!"

MC, beginning to question her sanity, ran out of the room, hoping to find a place where she could truly be at peace, truly be calm and comforted. Realizing the place, she grabbed her shawl and bolted from the room.

"Little Lottie's father promised her... when he died, he would send an angel of music... an angel of music..."


	15. Scene 5- Wishing You Were Here Somehow Again/Wandering Child/Bravo, Bravo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing Wandering Child in the way the movie does it, not the stage show. The whole thing with Raoul is hard to type when you have to type out all of the dialogue, so I'll be doing the song as a duet between MC and Saeran, and then Jumin coming in. Too bad if you don't like it.

MC, still thinking she could hear the voices of her cast members and the self-playing piano, ran to the only place she could truly feel the presence of her father, the man she loved. Running into the graveyard, she collapsed at his grave, flowers beginning to grow out of the ground surrounding it. She sobbed, wishing her father could be here to comfort her, to help her, to be there for her. She had never known her mother, so her father was the only man who had ever been there for her. 

"You... you were my only companion. You were my friend, my father, my entire world. I wish I could hear your voice again, telling me that everything is alright, comforting me, singing me to sleep, playing your beautiful violin. I just wish I could... say goodbye." She whispered, tears dropping onto the packed soil.

Her head perked up, and she could hear... violin music. Just like his. Soft, beautiful music, playing from above the mausoleum. "Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." She heard a soft voice, gentle and kind. Her father? Her angel?

"Are you my angel, my father? Friend or phantom, who are you?" MC called out, trying to find the person playing the beautiful music.  
"How could you have forgotten your angel?" The voice asked, almost hypnotic. MC stood from her father's grave and looked to the roof, where a shadow stood. However, the shadow didn't scare her, it almost calmed her. "Too long you've wondered away from me." The man continued speaking. "Far from my far-reaching gaze, I just want to keep you safe dear." 

"M-my mind keeps beating against this." She called to the man.  
"But your soul knows what it wants. Your soul obeys me!" The man called, and MC began walking to him.

"Angel of music, I denied you!" MC called.  
"Yes, you denied me, turning away from true beauty that you could have." The Phantom began to step out of the shadows, revealing himself to MC, but MC never faltered. He was her Angel, her father sent him to her. Her father had sent him...

"Do not shun me, my dear!" Saeran shouted to her. "Come to your angel!"

"My protector... my angel..."

MC had reached the top step of the mausoleum, and reached her hand out to the man, who stood above her. He held his hand down, smiling wildly to her.

"I am your angel... come to your angel of music..." Saeran continued, his voice hypnotizing her more and more into a calm, submissive feeling.

Jumin had noticed MC had fled about twenty minutes before and called one of his horses, attempting to find her. To his horror, she found her in the graveyard, the Phantom standing above her, MC in a daze and responding to him. "MC! No!" Jumin shouted, yet MC stayed in her trance, staring and reaching out to the demon. Jumin lept from the horse and pulled MC from the mausoleum, shaking her wildly. "MC, MC listen! This man, this thing, is not your father!"

MC blinked twice before looking up at Jumin, her eyes clear. "Jumin!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, Jumin wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. The Phantom laughed maniacally, staring down at the couple.

"Bravo, sir, such spirited words!" Saeran pulled a small ball out of his pocket and threw it to the ground, which caught fire the second it made contact with the ground. It had took him ages to perfect, and the fire was big enough to badly injure anyone it hit.

"More tricks sir?" Jumin snarled, walking up the steps of the mausoleum.

"Let's see how far you dare go, sir! I'm here, the angel of death! Just a bit further and you'll have me for sure!" Saeran taunted, throwing more and more of his fireballs, only barely missing Jumin. 

"Jumin, stop, come back!" MC cried, terrified of losing Jumin.

Saeran cackled as one of his fireballs singed Jumin's arms, and Jumin turned to MC. Seeing her tear-streaked face, he turned back and ran down the steps, grabbing MC's arm and pulling her onto the horse. "Don't go!" Saeran shrieked, throwing down three fireballs, barely reaching the horse as it fled away. "So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!" Saeran screamed, his anger getting the best of him as he chucked almost ten of the fireballs in their direction, causing several plants to catch fire. With a wave of his cape, he was gone, and the war between him and the future Mr. and Mrs. Han just beginning.


	16. Scene (6)7- Don Juan Triumphant/Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some stupid fucking reason they decided to dedicate a whole scene to just setting up for Don Juan Triumphant so I'm just combining scene 6 and 7 cause I ain't writing a two sentence chapter that's just stupid.

The opening night of Don Juan Triumphant, it was hectic for the actors and outside. Jumin had hired several armed officers to protect the doors, all of them ready to fire if anyone tried to get in. Box 5 as well was in line of fire if the Phantom attempted to sit in it. "Remember- when the time comes, shoot, and shoot to kill. You'll know if it's him."

The overture of Don Juan Triumphant beginning, Jumin silently prayed that they could finally catch the man terrorizing them and live a normal life with MC.

The performance went extremely well, no sign of the Phantom at all, which began to worry Jumin. Would he not appear at all? Were they worried for nothing? Or was he gone for good?

The final scene arrived, with Yoosung playing Passarino directing the chorus as the servants to Don Juan. "Here the sire my serve the dam! Here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb! Utters one despairing bleat."

Echo Girl ran to the front of the stage and sang with more volume than necessary with the rest of the chorus. "Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets! You will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!"

The chorus members began running on and offstage placing food and other props on the long table, Yoosung as Passarino ordering them around. "Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master, so that when, tables, plans, and maids are laid. Don Juan triumphs once again!" Zen that entered as Don Juan, his shirt ripped off a cap around his shoulders, and a long sword held from his belt. The chorus members all laughed and cheered, but then ran off as Zen motioned them away. Yoosung only remained onstage, as he and Zen's scene continued.

"Passarino, faithful friend! Once again, recite the plan."  
"Your young believes I'm you! I, the master, you, the man!"  
"When you met, you wore my cloak, she could not have seen your face, she believes she dines with you, in your master's borrowed place!"

MC, from offstage, rolled her eyes when she noticed Zen's long white hair still it's normal length. They had all begged him to cut it, as it looked dreadfully awkward while under his hood. His hair would be visible, and killed the mood of the song they would sing, as it should have been obvious to the character Aminta that the man before her was not Passarino. 

"Furtively, we'll scoff and and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine, when it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine."  
"I come home! I use your voice- slam the door like crack of doom!"  
"I shall say, come hide with me! Where, oh where- of course, my room!"

MC shuddered at the thought of that scene. It was her least favorite of all of them, the scene where she had Zen seduced her and the two would pretty much "make love" on stage. It disgusted her, and Echo Girl definitely made it clear that she hated the thought of it.

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"  
"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword, conquest is assured. If I do not forget myself and laugh!" Zen had handed the previously said items to Yoosung who put them on and handed Zen his cloak, Zen pulling it over himself and laughing loudly.

MC skipped onstage then, her large ruffled pink dress almost causing her to trip over her feet. "No thoughts within her head, but thought's of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"

As she sang, she could not have seen the horrors that had happened, but Zen lay dead from offstage. Saeran, holding the cloak and the end of the rope he had used to strangle the actor, hoisted the deadman up, where his body would swing out if they attempted to close the curtains. He pulled the cloak over his head and took Zen's place, his plan working.

MC had sat at the table and picked up an apple, taking a small bite out of it. Yoosung stepped onstage for a moment. "Master?"  
Saeran stepped after him, deepening his voice to attempt to sound more like Zen. "Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for it's pray." Yoosung nodded and ran off, though he noticed an odd change in Zen's voice. Perhaps he needed to clear his throat? Ignoring this, he continued with the scene and exited.

Saeran stepped onstage and watched as MC took another bite of the apple, then began singing. "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent... silent..." MC, startled from his words, jumped from the chair, then got back into character, acting seductive and bold. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you have already succumb to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumb to me! Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided... decided..."

While singing, Saeran had began to draw nearer and nearer to MC. MC had noticed a few things different- she couldn't see any of Zen's hair peaking through the cloak, and his voice sounded lighter, but she ignored this as to not alarm the audience. Maybe Zen had gotten sick and was replaced with an understudy?

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we've played till now are at an end." Saeran had walked to behind MC, running his hand up his arm to her neck, MC smiling coyly at him. "Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend." Saeran had sit down next to MC, who slowly went to sit in his lap. His hands continue to run up and down her arms, touching her waist as well. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?" Saeran began to run his hand up MC's waist, past her stomach. "Beyond the point of no return..." His hand had reached her breast, and squeezed lightly. MC, panicked by this unscripted movement, lept from his chest and attempted to make this seem scripted. 

"Y-you have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence... silence." Saeran stayed sitting and MC continued walking around the stage, doing her scripted movements. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent." MC had pushed her arms up to her bosom, attempting to look more seductive as her character. "And now I am here with you... no second thoughts. I've decided... decided..."

MC grabbed who she thought to be Zen's arm and pulled him up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question- how long should we two wait before we're one?"

Looking at "Zen" she noticed some of the cloak had been pushed back, part of his face exposed. She expected to see Zen's red eyes staring back, but almost screamed at what she saw. Bright green- it was Saeran. Forgetting the blocking, she pushed away from him and slowly, trying to remain in character, she moved towards the prop staircase. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

Saeran had followed after her, grabbing her arm, and the two continued singing, as MC very obviously struggled to get away from Zen. He pulled her back to the center stage, his arm tightening around her, almost cutting off circulation. "Past the point of no return. The final threshold." Saeran then spun her and pulled her into his chest, where he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from running anywhere. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn." He let go of her, and the two faced each other. "We've past the point of no return-" MC, normally supposed to hold the note out, cut it short and pushed the cloak from Saeran's face, revealing him to the audience. The people gasped quietly and turned to each other in confusion, no longer understanding the story of the show.

Jumin, in his box, realized who the man was. He almost ordered the men to shoot, but then realized how close he was to MC, and risking shooting her would be the worst decision he would ever make, so he opted to watching the man very carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"S-say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime." Saeran began speaking, quietly. MC realized that his wasn't part of the show... this was him talking to her. "Save me from my solitude. Tell me you want me with you forever." Saeran, no longer caring that a house of people were watching him, grabbed a ring from his finger and then grabbed MC's hand, though she attempted to pull away, and forced the ring on. "Anywhere you go, let me go too! MC, that's all I ask of-" before he could finish, MC had grabbed his mask and ripped it away from his face, revealing his horrible disfigure to the audience.

The people in the first few rows screamed in horror at the monstrosity. Saeran screamed and attempted to cover his face, but realized that this was truly "the point of no return." He glared at the audience before grabbing MC by the waist and pushing a lever he had hidden on the table, and the two fell down through a trapdoor in the stage and disappearing, causing everyone to scream in the audience. Jumin, realizing what Saeran had done, ran from the box to the stage, hoping to find Ms. Choi. Jaehee, in an attempt to keep order, tried pulling the curtain shut, but instead caused the dead and cold body of Zen to swing out for the audience to see. The people screamed again, and many women and men attempting to run out of the theatre, to their horror finding the doors firmly shut.

Echo Girl, confused by all the screaming, ran out onstage, before realizing Zen's body. "What's happening, what has... Zen!" She screeched, falling to her knees as she saw Zen's body. Eventually, the weight was too much for the rope and Zen fell to the stage with a sickening thud. Echo Girl screamed and ran to his body, sobbing. "My love, no! Zen, no no no!" She held the deadman, delirious. She then turned to Chairman Han, who had joined the police onstage. "You! You let this happen!" Echo Girl screamed, throwing punches at him and screaming Zen's name.

Jumin had found Ms. Choi, who beckoned for him to follow. "Come with me, sir, before it is too late!"  
"Can I trust you, madam?" Jumin asked, still not believing that Ms. Choi had nothing to do with the Phantom.  
"You must, but remember! Your hand at the level of your eyes!"  
"Why?!"  
"His punjab lasso! First Luciel and now Zen!" She demonstrated by holding her hand beside her face, Jumin doing the same before running after her.  
"I'll come with you-" Jaehee said, attempting to catch up with her mother and Jumin, before Ms. Choi stopped.  
"No, Jaehee, you stay here! Hurry, before we are too late, sir!"

With that, Jumin and Ms. Choi ran towards the cellars. Jaehee, not wanting to sit and do nothing, ran off to find other members of the cast to track down the man who had caused all of the destruction.


	17. Scene 8/9- Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did the same thing they dedicated a scene to just the Phantom yelling at Christine so yeah scene 8 and 9 are one scene wooptity hoo

Meanwhile below ground, MC was being roughly pulled through winding halls that had once awed her by a man that now terrified her. Saeran, his hand keeping a tight grip on MC's, only growing tighter as they continued down, had hundreds of thoughts running through his head. His face felt odd, now being exposed to the cold air of the underground, usually being kept underneath his mask.

"Down once more, we go!" He yelled to the frightened and traumatized girl as she attempted to tug her wrist away from the man pulling her violently. "Down we plunge to my prison for my entire life! This dungeon deep as Hell!" He screamed at her, stopping and shoving her against a wall before yelling in her face. "Why, you must ask, why I bound and chained in this cold and dreadful place? Not for any mortal sin, but the horrible disfigurement I'm forced to call my face!" He continued pulling the girl, until they reached the boat tied at a makeshift dock. Keeping his hold tight on her wrist, he tied the rope used to keep the boat there around her wrist and then around the side of the boat, making sure she couldn't jump into the river and escape from him. "I never had any compassion in my life, did you no? Why, MC? Why?!" He then began rowing them away, as MC attempted to pull her wrist away from the binding, but it was too tight.

Meanwhile, Jumin and Ms. Choi moved through the sewers after the two, but going much slower, the two less sure of the movements through the place. "Y-your hand at the level of your eyes." Ms. Choi whispered, and Jumin nodded, his arm remaining up. Ms. Choi suddenly stopped, reaching the lake. "This is as far as I dare go. He lives across this lake." Jumin nodded a thank you to the woman before leaping into the lake and swimming across the lake to where his fiancé was being held prisoner. 

Above, a mob led by Jaehee ran through the halls, to try to track down the horrid murderer that he killed so many people and taken their beloved Soprano, MC.

MC and Saeran made it to Saeran's lair. Saeran, before letting MC go, closed the gate to the cave, then grabbing her wrist once again and pulling her to the wax model wearing a wedding dress. He almost forcefully ripped her clothes off and forced her to put the dress on, and MC cried softly as the silk was forced on her body. Once she was dressed, she glared at the man now holding her down here. "Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" She questioned harshly. Saeran just stared at her, cold, his eyes narrowed. She wanted to look away so badly, she hated staring at him for longer than she had to... but she knew doing that was an act of submission, and she could not submit to him. Not now, not ever. "Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?" She asked again when he didn't answer her. 

His eyes narrowed further than they already were. "This fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me... the joys of the flesh..." He reached out and stroked her cheek, causing MC to flinch. "This face... the infection... which poisons our love..." His eyes were now filled with sadness. She stared into his right eye instead of the left, opting out of looking at the drooping, disfigured green. He pushed past her to the figure that now only had the wedding veil. She realized with a pang that he was going to put it on her. This was their wedding. Saeran carefully picked up the article of clothing and began to slowly walk back to MC.

"This face... was enough to earn my mother's fear and loathing. The mask you tore from my face was my first article of clothing I was ever given. But pity comes too late, and means nothing! So turn around, face your fate!" He placed the veil on her head, spreading it to fall with her hair, then roughly turning her to look at him. "An eternity of this before your eyes!" He expected her to flinch upon seeing his face, but instead she just stared darkly.

"Your haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's your soul that is truly dark and disfigured." She whispered, messing uncomfortably with the veil. She and Saeran were engaged in a sort-of staring contest before Saeran perked to a light sound of splashing. 

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest." Saeran smiled eerily and turned, and MC screamed in shock to see Jumin, soaked to the bone, hair a tussled mess, standing at the other side of the gate. The water was up to his mid-thigh, and he looked as though he went to hell and back just to rescue MC. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish has come true! You have truly made my night." He spoke at first in a mock-curtesy, but at the last sentence his words turned dark and mean, glaring at Jumin.

"Free her!" Jumin shouted, reaching past the gate towards MC. "Do you want you like to me, only free her! Have you no pity?"  
"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Saeran said sarcastically to MC, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively.  
"Please, Jumin, it's useless." MC whispered to her fiancee, praying silently that Saeran wouldn't harm Jumin.  
"I love her!" Jumin shouted. "Does that mean nothing to you? I love her! Show some compassion!"  
"The world showed no compassion to me!" Saeran yelled back, his grasp tightening on MC, making it hard to breath.

"MC... MC... let me see her!" Jumin shouted, and Saeran smiled and nodded.  
"Be my guest, sir." He let he go of MC, causing her to let out a large breath, having not been able to breath well from Saeran's iron grip on her. Saeran pulled a lever and the gate lifted slightly, Jumin running into the lair. Not caring that the gate had already closed behind him, he embraced his lover as she shakily held to him, paranoid about Saeran's plans.

"Sir, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" Saeran asked, pulling something from under his pipe organ, the couple not noticing, too busy holding the other and whispering comfort and love to the other. "Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours!" Saeran wrapped something around Jumin's neck suddenly, ripping him from MC's grasp. She screamed, and realized what it was... a noose. As if magic, the rope was suspended into the air and Jumin began choking- he wasn't completely dangling, but he had much trouble breathing. MC continued screaming, and Saeran laughed maniacally.

"Order your fine horses now, sir! Raise your hand to the level of your eyes!" Saeran taunted. "Nothing can save you now... expect... MC..." Saeran realizing a new plan, turned and advanced on MC. Without knowing, he had wrapped his hand around her throat, choking the girl. She began gasping for air as his obsessive words filled her head. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love!" He then let go of her throat and threw her to the ground. "Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, MC! This is the true point of no return!"

MC, attempting to catch her breath, stared tearily up at Saeran, a sneer on his disgusting face. "I... I should have cried for your dark fate. But those tears aren't tears of sadness, no. They're tears of hate!" She shouted, rising to her feet and glaring at him.

The next minutes were a blur of shouting and MC making the biggest decision of her life. MC whispered softly to herself, heartbroken about what her Angel had become. Jumin pleaded to MC to not choose a life of misery, but instead let him die and return to the world above, and Saeran gloating that either way, Jumin could not win, but instead Saeran.

"So, will you end your days with me," Saeran grabbed MC, smiling brightly, making a life with him seem as enticing as possible, "Or, send him to his grave!"   
"Why would you make her lie her whole life to save me?!" Jumin gasped, beginning to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen.

MC narrowed her eyes. "You were my angel of music, and you deceived me! I gave you my mind blindly!" Saeran took in the words for a moment, the silence almost unbearable, before returning to his cold, unforgiving face.  
"You try my patience. Make your choice."

MC looked between both men, and almost screamed. Both choices were horrible. Both choices would lead to a lifetime of misery and tears. She put on a brave face and turned to her captor. "Pitiful creature of darkness... what kind of life have you known?" Saeran scoffed at her words, but she continued. "Oh God, please give me courage to do this. Let me show you that you're not alone!"

Saeran, expecting a hug or a slap, was surprised when MC grabbed his shoulders. Staring deep into eyes, she waited a moment for pressing her lips against his, kissing him. Saeran was frozen, his eyes wide in shock. He had never been kissed. He had only seen it, jealously staring and longing for the feeling. MC pulled away for a moment, before Saeran grabbed her chin and kissed her once again, savoring the feeling. She poured all her emotions, her pity, her sadness for the man's life story into the kiss hoping he would feel it, and he did.

Pulling away from her, Saeran's breath faltered. His fingers went to his lips, the feeling of her's lingering there. He sat there, pondering what had happened for a moment. It was the first time he had ever been shown compassion or love. He began to cry as a looked between Jumin and MC, and he finally realized what he was doing. She would never love him... she loved Jumin.

Grabbing a candle, he held it up to the rope above Jumin's noose, letting it fall to the ground, Jumin gasping, freed from his deadly fate. Saeran moved to sit behind his organ, his head in his hands. "Take her, forget me... forget all of this." MC, clinging to Jumin's arm, stared at the man. "Take the boat, leave. Don't let them know what happened, don't tell them of me." 

MC, not sure what to do, continued standing still. "Never tell them of the angel in hell!" Saeran shouted, frustrated MC remained here, taunting him. "Go!" He screeched, hoping to frighten the two away. It worked. They ran to the boat, and Saeran continued screaming and sobbing. "Go now! Go now and leave me!"

Saeran sobbed, already missing her. He could have had her... she could have been his wife... his lovely bride..." The music box next to the organ suddenly opened and began playing, and he smiled at it. The song was beautiful... unlike him. He heard a shuffling after the song ended and looked up... MC stood there, tears streaming down her face staring at him. Hopeful, he stood up to great her, hoping she would want to stay with him... but instead she held her hand out. In it, was the ring... his ring he had forced on her. Realizing what this meant, he sighed solemnly and took the ring from her. MC broke down into tears, and Saeran put a hand to her shoulder in comfort. She looked up to him, as if looking for his permission to leave him. Saeran, though wanting to keep her with him, nodded slightly. Quietly, softly, MC wiped her tears and kissed Saeran's cheek, before running to the boat to row away with Jumin to their future together.

Saeran could hear the mob growing nearer, chants of tracking him down and avenging Zen and Luciel. Saeran could hear the two lovers speaking about how much they loved each other, and it filled his heart with grief. "You alone could make my song take flight!" He yelled to MC, knowing fully that the mob could hear him. "I guess it's over... the music of the night!"

He grabbed his cloak and mask, then covered himself with the sheet at the same time the mob burst into his lair, knocking over candles and unfinished sheet music searching for him. Jaehee, at the head of the mob, walked slowly to his chair. His cloak sat there, but he was gone. She picked up the only item left... his mask. She held the mask out to the others in the mob, and lowered her head in prayer for the Angel of Music, the fallen Angel from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow I actually finished this pretty quickly and pretty anticlimactic cause I still have to work on my writing skills.  
> I hope people actually enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it while I'm supposed to be in class.


End file.
